Rescuing Megan and Her Team
M1 - Rescuing Megan and Her Team is a mission in Deus Ex: Human Revolution. Primary objectives Jensen awakes inside the pod in which he stowed away in order to escape Belltower's port. He contacts Frank Pritchard, who informs him that he is somewhere in Singapore (the exact location is later revealed to be the Omega Ranch). Jensen must find Megan Reed and the kidnapped members of her team. Disable the jamming signal The first task is to disable the signal jamming the GPL locators of the kidnapped scientists. This is not required, but if you choose not to disable the signal, you will have to explore to find the scientists instead of having their locations shown on your HUD. Full details on how to accomplish this are contained in secondary objectives below. Find the three scientists Upon awakening, Jensen must locate the kidnapped scientists: Declan Faherty, Eric Koss and Nia Colvin. There are several guards outside of the area where Jensen first awakes, as well as a turret and a camera. Proceed either by sneaking or taking out the guards. The scientists themselves can be found in any order. Declan Faherty is located in the BioMech building adjacent to the broadcasting tower. He is in an operating theater in the building's basement. He can be reached in one of three ways: *The main entryway next to the broadcast tower. This entry leads to a lobby and from there through a series of rooms patrolled by several guards. *A vent in the back of the building. Sneaking along the edge of the BioMech building brings you to a ventilation unit. On top of that unit is a vent. Using this vent to reach Declan requires both the Punch Through Wall and Chemical Resistance augmentations. *Alternatively, if you locate Koss and Colvin first, Faherty's building can be accessed via a skywalk connecting their building to his. Eric Koss and Nia Colvin are both located in the MicroGen building found off the courtyard in front of the barracks. This building can be accessed in one of three ways: *The main entryway next to the barracks. This entry leads to a three-story atrium patrolled by several guards and monitored by several cameras. *A weakened wall. Sneaking along the edge of the MicroGen building leads to a wall that can be broken down with the Punch Through Wall augmentation. This leads to a storage room on the first floor. From there, sneak to the second and third floors. *Alternatively, if you locate Faherty first, you can use the aforementioned skybridge that connects his building to the second floor of the MicroGen building. Once inside, locate Koss and Colvin. Colvin is located in a pair of labs on the far end of the second floor. She can be reached by sneaking to her offices. The doors outside must be hacked. The code is 1504. There is also a vent into Colvin's office. This connects via a ladder to another vent on the first floor, next to a security station. Koss is located on the third floor, room G-33. The direct route to his lab involves sneaking past several guards, a camera, and a laser grid. Alternatively, his lab can be reached via elevator. The elevator can be accessed from an empty lab on the second floor, G-23 (just down the hall from where you find Colvin). To use the elevator, you must have the Move/Throw Heavy Objects augment to move the containers that block access to this elevator. This room also contains a unique eBook that is located near the breakable wall. Upload a virus to the security computer and enter the restricted area Talking to all three scientists leads to a plan. For the scientists to escape, Jensen must upload a virus to shutdown the system that is tracking the scientists' GPL implants. The virus is always in possession of the last scientist Jensen finds. Additionally, the scientists will, at Jensen's signal, create lab incidents that will distract the guards. With virus in hand, get back outside to the courtyard. Beyond the courtyard is a pathway next to the MicroGen building. This path will lead to a tunnel, which is guarded by a security bot and a camera. They can both be turned off by a security terminal in a room further down the tunnel. There is another camera in the tunnel itself, along with a dormant security bot. Enter the security room and upload the virus. Doing so will trigger an alarm and alert three guards. The dormant security bot will also be activated. If you don't mind the additional XP for the Ghost Acheivement, you can hack the bot and turn it against the guards. As soon as the guards run out through the blast door, the bot will kill them in no time. You may also sneak past or take out the guards yourself and proceed through the now open blast doors at the end of the tunnel. Move through the empty hallway to an elevator that descends down to the battle with Jaron Namir. Boss Battle Three: Jaron Namir Exit the elevator will play a cutscene confrontation between Jensen and Zhao Yun Ru. If Jensen received the replacement biochip during his second visit to Hengsha, Zhao will use the chip to disable all of Jensen's augments and his HUD. If Jensen did not receive the replacement biochip, he will operate normally. Either way, Zhao will summon Namir and the third boss fight begins. Namir is armed with the cloaking augmentation, grenades, and a plasma rifle. Additional weapons and ammunition can be found in drawers located within the columns on which the sculptures are standing. Even if Jensen's augments are disabled, the Typhoon attack will still work and may be the easiest way of defeating him. Find Megan Reed Once Namir is dead, proceed through now open doors to find Megan Reed. A cutscene plays, in which Jensen confronts Reed. If Jensen's augments were disabled before the fight with Namir, Reed will restore functionality and protect Jensen against further such attacks. The confrontation is interrupted by a broadcast by Hugh Darrow, whose subsequent actions radically change the state of play. Once the cutscene is finished, make sure to hack the safe (level 5 security rating) inside Megan's white room, which contains an unique eBook. Open the hangar roof Follow the marker to a control room overlooking a hanger. Below will be several guards driven insane by Darrow's actions. Press the button to open the hangar roof and allow for the extraction of the scientists. If Malik has survived the construction site crash, she will kill the spec-ops guards as part of the extraction. If Malik died, the scientists will just board a VTOL that has already landed. Either way, once the VTOL is gone, leave the control room and make your way to the LEO shuttle at the far end of the hanger. Activating the shuttle will take Jensen to Panchaea. Secondary objectives Disable the signal jammer A jamming signal keeps Jensen from having precise locations for the kidnapped scientists. While not required, your first step upon awakening from the pod should be to disable this signal. The signal can be disabled in two ways. *Upon leaving the warehouse in which Jensen finds himself, make your way past two initial guards to the barracks. The barracks can be accessed through a main door on the far side. This will prove difficult, as accessing the door requires sneaking past or neutralizing even more guards. An alternate way inside is through a series of windows. There are two guards inside the barracks itself. After taking out the guards, locate the security office. This office can be accessed via a second door in the break room on the side of the barracks facing the warehouse. The jamming signal can be disabled via a security terminal on the wall. *Alternatively, there is a radio tower in the courtyard outside the main entrance to the barracks. Reach the tower either by avoiding the numerous guards or taking them out. The broadcast tower is surrounded by a fence with an entryway blocked off by a laser grid. Disable the grid using the nearby terminal or avoid it by using the Glass-Shield Cloaking System. There is also a crate up against one corner of the fence. Moving this crate exposes a hole that can be snuck through. Either way, once inside, take out or avoid the guard patrolling the base of the tower, climb the ladder, and disable the jamming signal. Using either method leads to a short conversation with Pritchard, during which Pritchard says he has found the three missing scientists but not Megan Reed. The locations of the three scientists now appear on Jensen's HUD. It's important to note that while the story will still progress even without fulfilling this objective, skipping it precludes the Foxiest of the Hounds achievement/trophy. Secret Room After meeting Megan Reed and seeing her escape with the other scientists, head out of the control room and leave in the direction of where the scientists came from. You will see a box. Move the box to gain access to a room with a computer. Hack or access the computer to gain the Hangar 18 hidden achievement/trophy. A successful hack usually requires several Stop Worms and/or Nuke Viruses because of the large number of level 5 transfer nodes in any path to the registry node. Trivia Foreshadowing There are multiple references foreshadowing what is to come, both in-game and beyond, during this mission. In particular, there are two interesting examples in Megan's office: * There is a single e-mail on Hugh Darrow's computer. * There is a gramophone that, when used, will play a short tune resembling the music played during the Knights Templar cathedral mission in Deus Ex. Star Trek Reference When you press the button to launch the LEO shuttle, you receive a transmission: : LEO: "Darrow sequence 1, code 1, 1-A, pre-set and ready to engage." After confirming that you're ready to launch, you receive a second transmission before a cutscene: : LEO: "Code 0-0-0-Confirm-0. Countdown commencing." Both transmissions are references to the auto-destruct sequence of the [https://memory-alpha.fandom.com/wiki/Auto-destruct#Constitution-class USS Enterprise] as seen the Star Trek original series episode "Let That Be Your Last Battlefield" and later in Star Trek III: The Search for Spock . * First code: "Destruct sequence 1, code 1, 1-A." * Commit code: "Code zero zero zero. Destruct. Zero." Namir Tactics * If you are able to lift heavy objects, simply go to the upper floor where you will find heavy crates in one of the rooms. Throw one at Namir and he will fall to the ground and need a short while to recover, during which you can shoot him - repeat until finished. * The easiest way to defeat Namir is by performing a takedown WHILE he vaulting over a wall, not when he is on the ground. This will instantly kill him, and can be easily achieved by running behind the wall on Namir's right (your left) at the beginning of the battle. This cannot be done if you have the new biochip. This strategy is only applicable in the original version of the game, and is not possible to execute in the Director's Cut edition. * Another easy way to win quickly is to toss some frag mines out of the elevator over the wall at where Namir gets off his pedestal. You can see his pedestal if you stay on the right side of the elevator door and look through the slit in the wall. * Supplies are located throughout the room in drawers in the base of each moving statue. * Namir attacks with a plasma rifle and by throwing varying combinations of frag, gas, EMP, and concussion grenades simultaneously. * Namir can cloak and will frequently jump over the panels in the room. * Namir can be tracked using Mark and Track, Smart Vision, the visual distortion of his cloaking field, or the sound of his footsteps. * Jensen is immune to EMP grenades if he has the EMP upgrade for Rhino Dermal Armor, immune to gas grenades if he has the Implanted Rebreather, and immune to Concussion grenades if he has the Flash Suppressant upgrade for the Retinal Prosthesis. However, as mentioned above, these may be deactivated during the boss fight. * Namir is vulnerable to headshots as well as EMP, concussion, gas, and frag grenades/mines. * Namir will parry most takedown attempts, even if he is stunned by EMP, resulting in Jensen taking damage. This will almost certainly mean death for the player due to the high follow-up damage of Namir's plasma rifle. * Setting traps using UR-DED or proximity mines works well. You can set the UR-DED without stepping out of the elevator, right before the cut-scene. * Namir can be stun-locked with the stun gun, grenade launcher, and/or grenades with enough ammo. * Using the Typhoon Explosive System is effective if you are quick and have the extended range. With a fully upgraded Typhoon, Namir can be taken down by two Typhoon shots (three on the highest difficulty). Time your Typhoon blasts for when he is landing. Otherwise, he may jump away right after you fire, and you will waste your blast. * The panels in the room have vertical slits that weapons can be fired through. * The Target-Seeking System upgrades for the combat rifle and machine pistol, and the Heat Targeting System upgrade for the rocket launcher will seek even when Namir is cloaked. * With the right augmentations, the turret in the Singapore Facility can be hacked and carried to the room where Namir is fought, which can provide invaluable assistance or finish Namir, especially in higher difficulties. * The game can be saved during the encounter. * The grenade launcher is extremely effective against him: two grenades are enough to take him down on "Give me a challenge" difficulty, five on the highest difficulty. The grenade launcher is only available at this point in the game via the Explosive Mission Pack pre-order pack or DLC. * Having the Jump Enhancement is also useful, as Jensen will be able to jump over the panels like Jaron can, providing quick escapes and cover. * Alternatively, use the laser rifle and peek around corners to avoid direct fire from Namir whilst you engage with the laser. As a beam weapon it is easy to aim and inflict heavy damage. * In The Director's Cut, the fight has several changes to it. Most notably, a second floor has been added that overlooks the fighting area. A good strategy is to get to the second floor where a vent will lead into a security room. A camera is present in the room, but getting past it allows you to hack into a security hub which will let you shut off the camera and reprogram several robots to fight for you. As long as the door to the security room is closed (which is why it is advisable to get in through a vent instead of hacking it open), Namir won't be able to interfere with the hacking process. Once the robots are reprogrammed, they will make the fight against Namir much easier. If you go outside afterwards, Namir will concentrate on trying to kill you instead of defending himself from the robots, meaning as long as you dodge his attacks for a bit, the robots will make short work of him. * Hits causes him to stagger every time, therefore automatic weapons work wonders as continuous bursts will drastically slow him down. Heavy Rifle will easily take him down with concentrated fire, but the aiming can be problematic. Machine Pistol or Combat Rifle can produce better effects despite being prolonged because of their Target Seeking upgrades. Bugs * During Namir's animation to jump over a wall panel, a take-down attempt can be successful if timed correctly. This was fixed in the Director's Cut edition. Category:Deus Ex: Human Revolution main missions Category:Walkthroughs